Puppy ruckus
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Molly and her cusin loose 2 puppies in there school.A one shot.


A/N: Hay every one! How have you liked my stores so far? I hope you like them a lot!  
Hyper Hippie: well due they like it you▓re a good Wright man. Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR?!

Hyper Hippie: like complimenting you man.

Me: o0...stunned after a few moments okay you can stay 4 the story.

Hyper hipper: YAY MAN!

Me: Hear is the story, Puppy ruckus!

At the stern will barding school with a 6 year old Eva.

"Eva! We shouldn't be doing this!" said a pail little girl with curly brown hair & green eyes wearing a long purple dress with a pink belt around it. This girl also had a sun on her right cheek & a squiggly line on her left.

"It's not like it's hurting anyone, Emily, besides if we don't do this these puppies will starve"  
Eva said wall putting some left-over on a plate.

"Yay but if we're caught the head mister-" Emily stopped as Eva put a little white furred puppy with one gray eye & one purple eye & a black circle in the center of her for head right up in her face..."AWWWWWWWW!" & she grabbed the pup & hugged it & talked to it like it was her baby.

"Now, do you thing we should just leave these little infant puppies alone? Even if that means they could die?" Eva said as she picked up a black puppy with sea blue eyes & a white diamond on its chest.

"Of course I don't want to abandon these pups, but couldn't we find them another home"  
Emily asked.

"Come on cuss, break the rules! Be a rebel!" Eva yelled, Emily sighed.

After a while Eva & Emily had to leave fore the night. "Bye Dark Night, White wind" The girls said in unison.  
A few weeks later the girls where leaving the puppies again but this time...

"Come on puppies! You can't come out-" Eva said but the two puppies had pushed her down.

"Eva, Are you alright!?" Emily asked, helping Eva up.

"Yay but the puppies are getting away!" She yelled.

"Ohio knew this was a bad idea! I told you! I told you!" Emily yelled.

"Shut up and help me catch them!" Eva yelled back. She had already started running after them.  
Emily chased after her and the puppies.

"White wind! Dark night!" they both yelled.

The puppies ran through the classes, disrupting every one. The students laughed and the teachers jumped on there desk like they were hiding from a mouse, making the kids laugh even harder.

The puppies ran through an 11 grade geography class. All the boys made jokes and the girls kept saying how cute, especially when two 6 year olds came running in after them.■ The teacher was speechless until the pups knock him over." you might wanna change it to- The teacher was speechless until the puppies knocked him back on his butt. The kids burst out laughing as there teacher started yelling "Class, this is not funny! Whose idea was this?! Stop laughing!"

"Sorry sir. They got loose!" both 6 year olds yelled. Then the puppies ran out and the girls ran after them. The teacher stared blankly after them. All the students were red by now, 7 or 8 even fell out of there seats.

Next the puppies ran into the kitchen, the girls followed. The puppies either ran under the kitchen workers or ran them over. They made worker spill food and drinks, they climbed on the counter and knock pots and pans to the ground, they broke dishes, sent plates flying, and caused as big of a mess as physically possible. When the pups ran out they were covered in food, and so were the kitchen walls.

The workers sat on there buts and stared. Finally one worker grabber a broom and said "come on,  
Let▓s get working", once that person got some one to say Yay to that they handed over the broom and told them what they had to do.

Next the pups ran in to the P.E. room. The coach tried to control them be blowing his wisely but all that happened was that they knock over all the basket balls. This time even the students where on there buts. Then the head mistress came in the Jim.■ What in the world is going on in hear?!" she asked then looked around.

The next thing she knew two puppies were licking her face. She then yelled "Help! These creatures are trying to eat my face!" every one laughed. The girls slipped away are for they could get caught.

Once they were out of there and in there rooms they wiped the sweat from there for heads and high 5 each other.

"I can't believe we got away in time" Emily said.

"Yew didn't get caught!" Eva yells but just as she said this the door opened and the head mistress was standing there.

"Don't think so fast" she said and pointed to two puppies that where in cages "I be leave these are yours".

"Awe man!" both girls said.

Me: I got a review so I fixed the mistakes, well except one that I couldn't find.  
I want to thank J. Howlett for tailing my how I could make this better so thank you very much! I hope that my story is a bit better now. 


End file.
